Escaping Reality Vegeta DBZ story
by Ifyougetcloseyouburn
Summary: Have you ever wanted to escape from the real world? For Greydi,a high school soccer player,had her parents gone,an all seeing aunt,and boy trouble life was tough. Till she fell into a hole which lead her to a journey that would change her life forever
1. Escaping Reality

Chapter one

"GOOOOAL!" I heard the referee cry out as I watched the soccer ball that I had previously just kicked fly into the net. I could feel the stadium rumble with cheers coming from the audience all around my team and I. I felt an odd sensation start to swell inside of me and I quickly recognized it as pride. Though of course, I didn't have much else to look forward to, so winning a simple soccer game deemed a great feat. Estactic about winning the game I quickly turned around darting my eyes around the soccer field. Scanning the crowd I glimpse my boyfriend, Darren, dressed in his usual black jacket and jeans, waiting out at the other end of the stadium. I give my yellow headband a quick tug, for good luck, and quickly sprinted across the field to reach the end of the stadium to Darren. "Darren!" I screamed at him. "We won!" He smiled as he jumped off the bleachers and over the wall into the field where he met me with his arms outstreched. Suddenly, right before I got to him expecting to be embraced he pushed his hands out stopping me from embarcing him. I felt confusion consume me as I asked him what the matter was. "Come with me," he replied turning his head to the gate that lead out of the field and to the parking lot. "I have to talk to you." Then gently took my hand and lead me to the parking lot. Upon reaching I headed to his black hover car and leaned against it. The whole trip up the stairs we hadn't even uttered a single syllable to each other. Finally, Darren shoved his hands in his pockets his brown hair waving slighly in the wind. "Greydi…listen. He said looking up his brown eyes filled with seeming regret as he walked over to his hover car and leaned against it with me. I looked over him in question my gut already turning with fear and nervousness at what he was about to talk to me about. "Greydi, look I have to tell you this…" he said. I could almost hear what he was about to say as he struggled inwardly for the words. All the while I stayed silent certain that here and now it was officailly over. He cleared his throat nervously then glanced at me, but the look only lasted for a few seconds, then he turned away. My heart sank. "Greydi, we're through. It's- well its just not working out. This is goodbye." He said avoiding my gaze as he got up off his vehicle. I did as well wanting to ask why so desperatly but kept my mouth shut. Maybe I didn't want to hear the reasons he had broken up with me so suddenly. He kept his gaze down as he walked to the other side of the hover car and got in and driving off into the night leaving me to ponder my own faults. Though finally after staring after his car till it was out of sight I gathered myself together and kicked the gravel attempting to get some of my anger out. I felt so stupid. I should have realized that he would eventually do this to me. Leave me stranded in the ocean of doubt hoping I would drown myself voluntary before he had to plunge me under himself. I walked out of the parking lot and begin to wonder where I should head off to. I wasn't the pouting type. The relationship was over the break up was done and there wasn't anything I could do about it. So I thought that I just might as well go work off some of my stress. Though when I began to head to no destination in particualar I heard thunder spark overhead and in no time at all I was soaking wet from head to toe. The rain was pouring and I figured it must have been crying the tears I couldn't. It's not like the relationship had meant anything anyway. Walking a little bit faster I headed over to the local park wanting to find shelter and a place to think. It was the last game of the season and I was hoping for a better celebration then the one that I had received. On my way to the park I passed by a nearby drugstore. Walking in I wandered around inside it just wanting to dry off a little before heading over to the park. Shoving my hands in my pockets I then realized that I still had money left over from the bottle of water I had bought during the game. Scanning the small candy stand I picked out a fairly large chocolate bar then turned around and grabbed a bottle of soda from a vending machine that was on the opposite side of the stand. Purchasing my items I headed out of the store after thanking the clerk and continued my walk to the park. I unraveled the wrapped to the chocolate bar and shoved the trash in my pocket before taking out a large chunk of the candy bar and began to chew it furiously. Finally finished with it I hurridly downed the soda having it burn all the way down my throat making my eyes slightly water from all the acid. Finished I dropped it off in a public trash can along with the candy bar wrappings and warpped into my own thoughts. Though I wasn't necessarily thinking anything so I suppose I was just spacing. Then a large noise speared the silence around me and caused me to nearly jump out of my skin. My eyes widened quickly as I realized that I had startled myself. Then realizing where the noise was coming from and what it was I gave out a sigh of annoyance and relief. It was only my cell phone ringing. Digging in my pocket I ripped my cellphone out of it, cursing the day I bought the obnoxious ringtone. I clicked the OK button and raised the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked annoyed. "Greydi! Where are you? You were supposed to come back home from the soccer game an hour ago! Where ARE you, young lady? I was worried sick!" I cringed at my Aunt's whining voice then rolled my eyes as the value of her words sank in. Lately, it seemed like I couldn't even walk to the park without getting a worried call from her. "It's ok, Aunt Renna, I'm just going to the park. I'll be back home in a couple of hours. I then snapped the phone shut ending my call and shoving it back into my pocket before my Aunt could even manage a stuttery reply. Sighing, I tugged my headband off and let my blonde hair flow freely to my shoulders trying hard to relax. Finally, after about ten more minutes of walking I reached the park. The rain had let up so it was barely even a sprinkle now and now a tiny fog was starting to rise. To my surprise no one was even at the park but when I truly thought about it how could it have been a surprise? No one would be at the park if it was raining. I continued to walk slowly over a large grass-covered hill, farther into the park than I had ever before. When I finally felt my legs start to burn I managed to make it over to a nearby tree and sat down beside its trunk. I leaned my head back looking into the leafy shadows above me trying to make patterns in the break of the leaves. "Wow my life really does suck." I whispered to myself as I felt hurt start to rise up in my chest and tears starting to form in my eyes. "I have parents who are dead, I can't hold down a boyfreind and now I am crying like some silly little girl." I said out loud feeling the break in my voice. Even though I had finally let out some of my emotions, I still didn't feel any better. Wiping my tears away furiously I manage to dry my eyes. Taking a shakey breath I glance to the side of where I am sitting and observe what looks like a large gray stone. Suddenly interested I stand up and walk over to the mysteroius object. As I get closer, I see that there is not only one stone, but many, arranged into the shape of a square on the grass. The diameter of the square itself was about the length of my arm. I knelt down running my eyes across it, studying it. Inside the square was what appeared to be a large hole. I stared into it, wondering just how far it goes. Curious, I broke my gaze away from the hole and looked around for a pepple or rock to toss into it. Succeding in finding a sutable rock I walk back over to the gap in the ground and tossed it down into the hole. But the strange part was I never did hear it hit the bottom. After looking down into the surprisingly deep hole for a lengthly amount of time I started to wonder if I was small enough to fall down into it. I attempt to lower my legs down into the hole, but then thinking better of it I back out of it and stand up straight. A small dark space was something I definatly didn't need at that moment. As I began to walk away from it I felt my foot catch on something, most likely the root of a tree, and I started to lose my balance. Trying to quickly regain it I felt myself falling as I twisted my body forward planning to break the fall with my back. I took one last look at the sky and its gray clouds before I could feel myself plummet down into the hole. Darkness surrounded me as I struggled to keep my eyes open. It was damp and frightening and really cramped. If I was to reach out with my hands my elbows would have scrapped the sides of the earth.  
My adreniline pumping through my veins and my fear growing bigger I could feel claustrophobia working its way inside me building my fear. Then out of pure fear I close my eyes waiting for the solid ground that is sure to come up underneath me. The without the slightest warning my world goes black.


	2. Short Of Reality

Chapter two

"Does anyone have some Band-Aids?"

"I'll get a wet cloth for her head."

"I wonder where she came from!"

"You should probably get some Bactine for her leg, Krillin."

"Sure thing, Gohan."

Have you ever been shoved down under water? Like you can hear and see everything except their so blurry and blotted you can hardly understand them? That s exactly how I felt. Almost as if someone had tried to drown me and had failed. There were voices fuzzy, but they were definatly there. A lot of them all different all around me but were so murky I couldn t understand any of the words meanings. I tried to move but I felt utterly exhausted like I had been just been hit by train, I couldn t even find the strength to open my eyes to see what was going on. So all I could do was listen or at least attempt to. Focusing I could hear the voices again they seemed so soft and very far away. So faint I could barely hear them. Almost like someone was calling me in a dream. Then I start to wonder if this actually was a dream! But that wasn t right. No one knew when they were dreaming. But the voices they were getting louder, sharper. The words were a lot clearer now and I could understand everything that was being said around me. But when I actually concentrated on the voices I noticed I didn t recognize any of them. I could feel movement around me and a few places like my forehead, my wrist and my calf being touched, but yet I still couldn t muster enough energy or courage to open my eyes to see what exactly was going on. I struggled inwardly to overcome my fear. It wasn t like I could fake sleep forever so finally I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first like I really was underwater but eventually my vision cleared and I could now observe a group of people sitting around me in a semi circle. I gazed at their faces for a moment before looking around and soon discovering I was laying on a couch covered with bandages. My soccer uniform was still in place and were still soaking wet from the previous rainstorm along with my arms covered in soil. That s when I remembered. The storm, the tree and then the hole I had fell into. Wherever I was it definatly wasn t wonderland because I didn t see any white rabbit bouncing around. Feeling slightly confused as to where I was I turned my attention to the people staring at me. But that s when I notice I don t recognize any of them. This was hardly what I needed at the moment. When my entire body was covered with bruises and soaking wet the last thing I wanted was for a bunch of people to stare at me like I was some kind of freak. Look, she s awake! exclaimed a short, curious looking, black haired kid. My heart started to pound furiously and panic started to seep into my mind as my breath shortened. I quickly sat up glancing around the room, locating the door I tensed my muscles preparing to make a mad dash for it on the other side of the room. All of a sudden, right be for I take off at a sprint, my leg gave out and I met the ground face first. Not only with the pain that circulated throughout my face hurt but the pain in my calf that had spread up to my knee hurt as well. But it was ten times worse for my leg. It felt like someone was searing me with a hot poker, I bit my lip trying to hold back a cry of agony from escaping from my mouth. I couldn t remember anything that hurt this badly. Sure I had my share of falls and broken bones simply because of my clumsy nature but this was a pain that I had yet to experience until now. I manage to turn myself over and lift myself up to observe my leg. I ran my hand down my thigh to examine the damage and discovered a long dark still bleeding cut on my lower leg. It was bandaged tightly to prevent the bleeding but still seemed to seep through. I looked over it carefully before raising myself up slowly to my feet. But before I can turn around and walk away one of the people in the room, with really messy black hair and a seemingly silly look on his face cried out to me. Wait don t leave! I leveled him with my gaze and watched him carefully. Why, shouldn t I? I replied. I scanned the room again meeting everyone s gaze. Who are you people anyway? And why am I all bandaged up? I asked. If I wasn t going to leave now I might as well start asking questions. "Please," replies a blue-haired woman with bright blue eyes that was sitting fairly close to where I was standing. "We just want to help you. Let us explain" I narrowed my eyes at her but really what choice did I actually have? I was injured and I wasn t in any condition to fight for my right to leave even if I wanted to. Let us explain. She repeated as if trying to calm me down. But what I was really thinking was how on earth would I be able to resist them if they really wanted to keep me here? So reluctantly I sat back down this time in the circle with them. I crossed my arms waiting for an explanation from the woman. When nobody says a word I could feel my temper flaring. Was this just some ploy to keep me here? I sighed wracking my brain of how to kick off this conversation. Ok, so I m Greydi. I said looking at them So you who are you guys and where am I? I asked figuring I might as well start off. You re at Capsule Corp! said a small bald man that sat to the side of me. I gave him a confused look. Capsule Corp? I question quietly. Yeah. He replied. Wait don t tell me you ve never heard of Capsule Corp before! I shook my head at him trying to place where I was. Uh well. He said looking down seeing as he must have lost his words at my unexpected reply. He looked up again regaining his confidence. Well, we all live here. That s Bulma. He said pointing over to the blue haired girl sitting next to me and she smiled friendly and I smiled back not entirely sure what to really do. That is Goku over there. He said pointing over to the black haired man that had tried to stop me earlier and I nodded at him. This is Gohan. He said turning to a black haired kid that sat next to me and reminded me very much of Goku. As if Krillin read my mind he smiled. He s Goku s son. I smiled at him and he smiled back. And then there is me and my name s Krillin. He said a large grin planted on his face. His eyes looking at me expectantly as if I should say something back. I felt my throat close around words. What should I say? I thought then looked them all over once again. Um hi? I said not really sure if that was the best reply. HI! Everyone said back at me in unison. I nearly fell over from the unexpected reply back, and ten times louder. I shook my head to clear away the surprise and looked at them all determined. Ok, so why am I here at Capsule Corp then? I asked. Goku looked at the group which looked back at him in turn and looked over at me. Well, we re not really sure how you got here. Goku replied. Gohan found you unconscious outside this morning, you were all beat up, and so we took you in and cleaned you up! He said cheerfully another goofy look on his face. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face with my hand trying to sort out what he was telling me. Well thanks for your hospitality and all, but I really have to get home. I said opening my eyes and looking at them. Bulma the blue haired woman looked at me and smiled. Where do you live? We ll give you a ride there. She said. I opened my mouth ready to speak but then I got tossed into a whole new world of thoughts. Why should I go back living with my aunt anyway? She was always so worried all the time and hardly permitted me any freedom. My parents were no longer living. Darren had left me. What was the point in returning anyway? "Um, I can't remember where I live. Maybe I got amnesia when I got knocked out or something." I say. It's hardly a believable story, but my eyes brighten when Goku throws me an understanding look. "Well, why don't you stay here at Capsule Corp, until you can remember where you live?" Goku said smiling. "It would be nice to have you, and it's definitely no trouble for us!" I sat there shocked. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening. Did they just seriously buy my story "Are you sure it's no trouble?" I asked, trying to hold back from sounding eager. Would they really let me stay here with them? "It s fine!" Bulma replied with a smile. "Just make yourself at home." I felt so overwhelmed. These people were willing to take me in even after I just threatened to walk out without a simple thank you? I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I d love to stay. I said feeling myself beam. Great! Krillin exclaimed just before he stopped himself from saying anything else. Uh there is one problem though. I could feel my heart sink a little. What is it? I ask starting to feel a bit nervous. Well, we don t have any vacant rooms. I m afraid you ll have to share a room with someone. I let out a large sigh of relief. I was expecting a much larger problem that. We d let you choose any room you want, Krillin continues. But there s only one room in Capsule Corp that has a double bed for you to share with somebody. I take a moment to glance at the people in front of me. It couldn t be that bad could it? Well, who s room is that? I inquire. Krillin glances at Goku and Goku looks over at me. That s Vegeta s room, Greydi. I cocked my head to the side a little confused. I scrambled my brain trying to figure out if I missed someone s name but I didn t. Vegeta? I asked hoping someone would point him out to me. When no one did I looked up at Goku. Who s Vegeta? 


	3. Adjusting Reality

Chapter three

When no one seemed to answer me I repeated myself. "Who's Vegeta?" The kid, Gohan glanced over at his father before looking at me his eyes somewhat determined. "Vegeta is well, The Prince of the Saiyans." He replied. "He lives here at Capsule Corp with us." He said looking down at the ground. I tried to take in what he was saying. A prince? Why was he living here with all these people then? If he's royalty shouldn't he be off in a palace somewhere? And what on earth were Saiyans? "So, he's a prince?" I asked trying to find some suitable answers for my questions but couldn't come up with any. When no one answered I looked up to see they were nodding at me. I was really confused at this point. I wanted to ask all these questions that seemed to bubble around my throat but couldn't reach my lips to escape. I kept my mouth shut simply because I didn't want to annoy anyone by sounding like the girl who continually asked questions. When I finally found a decent way to express my confusion Goku burst out laughing. Caught off guard by his sudden outburst of laughter I felt a little embarrassed. Did I say something wrong? Funny? Or did someone else say something while I was trapped in my own cage of thoughts. "Oh, right!" he said a large goofy smile lighting on his face. "You don't know what Saiyans are, do you?" I shook my head the embarrassment gone. It was only that he had realized something and laughed because he most likely felt I was getting the short end of the stick. "Ah…well." He said putting a hand behind his head and scratching all the more likely feeling ten times more silly than I did. "We're basically a different race of people. I'm not going to go into details, but we all kind of died out. Gohan, Vegeta and myself are the only ones left." I sat a little bit straighter my feelings mixing between sympathy and curiosity. Not really knowing how to respond to this reply I decided it would be better to ask a little bit more about Vegeta seeing that he was not present. "So…where is he now?" I asked looking at Goku. "He's probably outside training." Krillin replied on the other side of Goku. "C'mon, we'll take you to meet him." With everyone standing up as if on cue Bulma took the lead. Walking to the door I was about to make a break for earlier and opening it to lead outside. As everyone files out the first thing I notice is that it was a bit dark out like the sun was almost finished setting. Confused, I looked around for any signs of life but was baffled to find none. Looking at the bare location I felt my curiosity rise again. "Um…Where is he?" I asked. "Hmph, Where's who?" replied a voice from behind me. I froze trying to place the voice to all the people I had previously met but could not find a correct match. Startled at this realization I drew in a sharp breath and whirled around. I then came to face a guy I had never seen before. He had spiky, black hair and a short muscular build with dark beady looking eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be blue spandex, white boots and gloves, as well as a piece of armor fastened around his torso that fitted to his physic. He had the look of clearly impatient, his arms crossed firmly about his chest and a frown etched across his angled face. Something…similar to a vibe told me not to mess with him, a stance that told me to watch out and or to avoid. Yet I don't think it helped when I didn't cease to stare unconsciously or at least I did till he raised his head then my gaze hit the ground. "Kakarrot! Who is she?" he asked his voice deep and gruff and unseemly loud. I was a bit confused with the name though. Who was Kakarrot? Looking around I found that he was addressing Goku. "Um," Goku said giving me a sheepish look. "This is Greydi." I waved shyly at the mysterious stranger not really knowing what else to do or say. "Um, uh hi?" I said feeling my cheeks burn a little bit at the way my voice cracked when I said hi. He didn't respond to my greeting though just turned and looked at Goku. "Well, what is she doing here?" he asked rather rudely. "We found her unconscious outside this morning, she can't remember where she comes from, and so she's going to be living here with us for a while." Goku replied cheerfully. The man doesn't smile just sews a string of silence into our quilt of introductions. "Oh, right!" Krillin said suddenly ripping the thread of silence out by the seams. "Greydi, meet Vegeta. He lives here with us." Not really knowing what to do with the new piece of information I wave slightly at him again. Vegeta seemingly annoyed with my display gives me a scowl and walks away from me and the group. Feeling rather awkward in this position I turn to Gohon. He rolls his eyes. "Vegeta's just like that. Don't worry, he's just being, well, himself. I take this into consideration knowing that he is always like that but I still can't seem to find my words. After all for a prince he seemed to be rather rude. When I don't respond to Gohan, Bulma reaches over and takes my hand in her's. "C'mon." she said. "Let's go meet Chichi and Piccolo." Taking my hand back I offer a smile and have her lead me along with the others back to the house. Inside they all crowded into a hallway till we reached a door at the end of it. Goku struggling through the small group made it to the door and knocked. "Piccolo?" He asked knocking again. "Are you there?" After a brief moment a deep voice replied on the other side of the door muffled a little bit. "Yeah, come in." Goku smiled at me before turning the knob and opening the door. Taking a moment after the others filed in I glanced about the room. In it only held a single twin bed, a few small bookshelves, a oak wood desk and a single figure in a cross legged position hovering over the bed. Looking over the figure I assume it to be a male with dark green skin and antennae's curling slightly at the forehead. His clothes consisted of a heavy-looking turban and a large thing similar to a cape draped around his shoulders. I stared. I couldn't help it. How would you feel if you saw someone that represented a real life alien? Krillin cleared his throat at me before addressing the green skinned man. "Um, Piccolo, this is Greydi. She'll be staying with us for a while." The man stopped hovering, carefully landing on his feet to walk across the room towards me. I felt my knee's grow weak with fear as he approached. Not really sure what to do much less to say I wave as I did with Vegeta. Piccolo holds a straight serious face but not angry as Vegeta had been. "Nice to meet you." He said gruffly. "Um, thanks." I said feeling a little bit more at ease. He nods as he walked back over to where he was and began to hover once more. Taking it as a signal to leave we departed his room. As the last person to leave the room I closed the door behind me taking a deep breath. "So!" I began "Who's Chichi?" I asked as we all began to exit the hallway. Goku brightened at the mention of the name. "Chichi's my wife!" He declared a large grin spread across his face. His facial expression at this point was so strangely proud that I couldn't keep laughter from bubbling out of my mouth. Goku looked at me confused, obviously startled by my sudden outburst quiet fell over us as I tried to control myself. Reining in my laughter I apologized immediately but I couldn't think of a way to explain my sudden bubble of giggles. Goku smiled a little then shrugged, as did everybody else not seeming to dabble on my interruption and moved on. As we were about to exit the hallway we stopped at a room just before the end. "So…where's Chichi?" I inquire figuring it was the door that was supposed to be Chichi's room. Gohan turned to me and yawned. "She's probably out doing something right now. You can meet her in the morning." I jolted at the thought of morning. Morning? Was it really that late? I walked past the door to a nearby window to see that it was pretty much pitch black outside. The tour had been so long I hadn't even realized how late it was getting but before I could say anything Bulma pushed me toward the door we had been standing in front of earlier. "Here's Vegeta's bedroom, Greydi. It's really late, so I expect you want to get some sleep. Just go ahead and make yourself at home." I nodded and pulled the door open to glance inside. It took me a minute to remember that I would be sharing a king-size bed with someone I hardly even knew. "We're sorry you have to share a bed." Bulma said "But if you want, I could pull out the couch and-" "It's ok!" I interrupted. "I'll be just fine here. Don't worry about me, ok? I'm just glad to have a roof over my head tonight!" I say smiling not wanting to complicate things or become a burden to people nice enough to let me stay with them. I then thanked them for everything they had done. "No problem!" Krillin said smiling. "There's an extra nightshirt in the closet for you, and we'll make breakfast for you in the morning." I smile feeling my throat tighten with happiness. "Thank you again." I whispered before gazing the room making sure Vegeta hadn't come in yet. Seeing that he wasn't present I headed to the closet to find a tight grey tank top that was supposed to be my nightshirt. I sighed as I let my filthy top hit the floor and slipped the tank top on. I felt a bit uncomfortable considering the shirt showed off my bust a lot more than I was used to. It was tight fitting and pushed my bust up further to show off the heavy cleavage. Looking in the closet for anything else I found a pair of baggy purple sweatpants and slipped them on. Feeling a little bit more at ease that they had left me at least some comfortable pants I slipped between the covers and snuggled into my side of the bed's pillow. Sighing relaxed I felt my eyes close just as I heard someone enter the room and slip in at the far side of the bed. Feeling somewhat safe that someone was in the bed with me even if I didn't know them finally put me at utter ease that cause me to fall into a very deep sleep.


End file.
